The instant invention relates generally to cultivating implements and more specifically it relates to a four in one gardening tool.
Numerous cultivating implements have been provided in prior art that are each adapted to perform a multitude of functions within a single unit. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,214,538 to Druskin et al.; 4,336,845 to Kolb and 5,004,053 to Martell all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.